second_arrowversefandomcom-20200216-history
Melissa Castillo
History Early Years Aidan was born exactly ten seconds before her brother, Jonas. Selina was planning to give both twins up for adoption. Jonas, however, was kidnapped from the hospital by one of Black Mask's goons. Aidan got placed for adoption despite the kidnapping. The Orphanage Aidan was given up by Selina Kyle who used the alias Irena Dubrovna to set the adoption up. Despite trying to get Melissa into a permanent home with a family more suited to raise her, she got placed into the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation Orphanage. When she first arrived at the orphanage, there was no note explaining who she was, so Sally Beckett put Lindsey Snyder in charge of naming the infant girl. Lindsey named the infant Melissa. In the orphanage, Sally Beckett was in charge of raising the children. Though, many of the children found her to be neglectful due to her only interests involving alcohol and hookups from bars. Melissa was raised, for the most part by Lindsey Snyder, one of the older children in the orphanage nearing fourteen (at the time that Aidan is about four). Foster Homes The Duval's When Melissa turned four years old a family called the Duval's took her into their home as their foster child. They had two young boys about her age and wanted to see if things would work out. Things didn't. The Duval's dyed her hair blonde because they wanted all the members of their family to be blonde. When they returned Melissa to the orphanage, they didn't return her hair to its natural color, and so she remained blonde. Mr. Duval was the nicer of the two parents and cared about Melissa; he took care of her when his sons were too rough during flag football Saturdays. Mrs. Duval believed everything that her sons said Melissa was responsible for, she believed their lies, and it was her final decision to return Melissa to the orphanage when she had been told by her son's that Melissa had broken a vase. The Ryan's The second family that fostered Melissa took her in a week after the Duval’s returned her, this family was called the Ryan's. Things were going well, but Mr. Ryan and Mrs. Ryan began to talk about having a child of their own by trying fertility shots/pills. When Mrs. Ryan finally became pregnant, they returned Melissa to the orphanage on account of not being able to handle having two children. The Suttmann-Palmer's The Suttmann-Palmer's were the nicer of the three families that Melissa had stayed. The couple was married, but Mrs. Suttmann did not take Mr. Palmer's last name when they officially became husband and wife. When they picked Melissa up from the orphanage, she was distrusting of them because she was developing acute abandonment issues. Mr. Palmer assured her that they weren't going to leave her and she believed him up until she overheard them talking about Mrs. Suttmann being pregnant. Melissa thought that once they had the baby, she would return to the orphanage and Melissa wouldn't be able to handle being sent back again, so she left Mr. Palmer's house through a window in the middle of the night. Runaway Street Rat After leaving the Palmer house in the middle of the night, she found an alley to sleep in for the night. In the morning she woke up and found an older man by the name of Joseph Whitmore sitting against the wall. She asked him if he'd been there all this time and if he'd seen her but his reply was filled with shock when she spoke. He hadn't noticed her all night, and she couldn't see him in the darkness of the alley. He told her that this was the alley he stayed in and she asked him if she could stay too. He obliged but asked why she wasn't at home with her parents. She explained to him that she was an orphan and a runaway. Over the next few days, Joseph shared what little food he had left with Melissa. When the last of his food spent, she took to pickpocketing to get just enough for three meals for the both of them. Melissa asked for spare change, rummaged through unsuspecting pockets of rich folk and learned the ropes of the street. When people looked the other way and turned their noses to her troubles, she stole from them. The Candy Store Halfway through her first year of living with Joseph Whitmore in the alley, Melissa overheard some rich kids talking about a candy store. Curious to know what candy was, she followed them using the rooftops and watched them enter a store, then exit carrying little baggies filled with sweet stuff to satisfy a sweet tooth. She slipped inside the candy store as the owner was closing up for the night and looked around. As she was tasting some of the treats, she tripped the silent alarm by accident; this alerted the police. Melissa became trapped inside the candy store and hid in the shadows once she saw the police arrive. James Gordon spoke to her through a megaphone, but they all thought it was Catwoman. Batman arrived just before they were about to knock the door down and told them that it might not be Selina. When he approached the window, he noticed the shadow of a tuft of hair and immediately knew that it wasn't Selina. Batman coaxed her out of the candy store and resolved the situation to the police, telling them it was a misunderstanding. As Batman was about to ask the girl where she lived, so he could deliver her to her worried parents, he'd turn around to find that she was gone. Missing Into the beginning of their second year together, Melissa has now lived with Joseph for a year; Joseph asked Melissa if she could help him find something, his Army Dogtags. He gave her a piece of paper with instructions to follow which would lead her to the Dogtags. She did as instructed, but when she returned to the alley with the tags, Joseph was gone. Melissa asked around if anyone had seen a blind man leaving the alley, no one had seen him. One person recognized the description but lied about knowing where he'd gone. It turns out; Joseph died while resting and a policewoman had discovered the body while Melissa was out getting Joseph's dog tags. Feeling abandoned yet again, Melissa stays in the alley hoping he'd return to her but let down every day. She didn't eat or sleep while she waited, not until she realized she wouldn't see Joseph again if she died from starvation while waiting. Her immune system worsened over the time of a year. The Butcher When a year had gone by and Joseph had still not returned to Melissa, the young girl tried to keep going by pick pocketing enough money for food. One day, she didnt get enough cash to pay for all three meals and instead of accepting this, she tried to steal from a butcher shop. However, the burly butcher caught her in the act. Despite her pleas and explanations, he was about to raise his knife to her when a whip wrapped around his wrist. A stranger was stopping him from hurting her. With the little time she had to escape, Melissa ran off to her alley. Meeting Selina Kyle She sat in the alley, shivering with a cold, huddled in a small cardboard box that she barely fit in. The stranger eventually approached her that same night. This stranger was Selina Kyle. The woman asked the child what she was thinking, and with a shaky voice interrupted by coughs, Melissa explained that she wanted only five dollars so she could pay for the night's dinner. Selina Kyle then realized that this girl actually lived in this alley and she felt bad. The child reminded Selina of herself when she was young, pickpocketing strangers until eventually joining the circus. Feeling sorry for the eight year old girl, Selina offered Melissa a place to stay. With much resistance Selina brought the child to her penthouse, bathed and fed the child, then let her sleep in the large Queen sized bed. In the morning, Selina woke up to find that Melissa was gone. She was a bit sad, despite understanding that the child may have trust issues. Her Bird A year later Melissa began her training and thieving career as Selina's sidekick "Catgirl". She accidentally tripped the silent alarm while the two (Catwoman & Catgirl) were stealing from a jewelry store. When they couldnt grab enough money/jewels, Melissa decided to go on her own the following night to The Iceburg Lounge. There, she attempted to steal from the gang of villains meeting that night for poker. She was captured by Two-Face, Scarecrow, The Riddler, and Penguin. However, Robin stepped in and saved her before they could hurt her. He asked her to help him by stealing the weapons of their currently shared enemies. Melissa managed to grab all but one of the villain's weapons. As she was climbing to the roof to meet up with Damian, Two-Face shot her and the bullet hit her arm, lodging itself. The Riddler, Two-Face and Scarecrow all made their escape. While Robin attempted to help his new found ally, Penguin goated him on and Damian left Melissa propped up against the nearest wall in the shadows, hidden from sight. As Damian fought with Penguin, Melissa bled and attempted to get Robin's attention. When Damian saw a limp arm over the side of the roof, he realized he needed to care for her instead and grappled up to her. Penguin followed him and almost managed to strike. That was when The Batman showed up. Penguin fled and Bruce took Melissa to the Manor in order to get her help. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's loyal butler examined her and managed to get the bullet out before too much damage was done. In anger, Damian left the manor and returned hours later battered and bruised. It was then that Selina had arrived at the Manor to take Melissa back to the penthouse. Trust Over the next of four years, Selina continued to care for Melissa during certain times of the day. Melissa visited Selina when she was hungry or when she just wanted to be held. The daily routine soon became a permanent solution. Selina again offered Melissa a place to stay, two years after the first offer, and this time...Melissa said yes. Melissa began to trust Selina over the time they spent together. Sometimes Selina would go out to parties and Melissa would beg for her not to leave her at the penthouse alone, eventually convincing the woman to take Melissa with her. Furry Buddies Over the time that Melissa had lived with Selina, she had adopted a few felines of her own. Oreo (black and white), Luna (pure white), Isis II (pure black), Osiris (orange), Creme (orange and white), and Tiger (black and orange calico). Melissa takes care of them as Selina takes care of her. Melissa also has a place where she helps, as much as she can for a child, different animals find shelter from rainstorms or help them heal. The Wayne Party Selina reluctantly takes Melissa with her to a party at Bruce Wayne's house. She warns the girl against pick pocketing while they are there but knows that Melissa would pick pocket anyways. While there, Selina works the crowd, as she is a socialite, while now eleven year old Melissa zig zags through the room looking for filled pockets to pick. As she's pick pocketing a watch from a stranger, she notices a boy is watching her from the top of the stairs. Feeling like she was about to get into trouble, the watch shes pocketing falls to the floor. The owner of this watch turns and shouts at her, scolding the child for trying to steal from him. Before he can grab her arm, she runs away from him and finds a room to hide, unaware that a man was already inside the room. He introduced himself to her as Stephen MacGregor now known as Stephanie MacGregor. Middle School Selina soon decides to send Melissa to school. Because of her age, Melissa was enrolled in Middle School rather than Elementary School...where her current education limits reach. The first few weeks of middle school was described as 'torturific' by Melissa. Soon, she 're'met Emily Nigma and Rachel Isley who were attending the same middle school. They pushed their way to the very top of the school heirarchy and became the Queen Bee's of Gotham Middle School. Additional members included, Xenia Quinn & Maehem Quinn, Dahlia Isley and a few of the other villain children attending GMS. High School High School was the same as middle school. As freshman, Melissa and her friends pushed their way to the top of the heirarchy once again. Melissa earned a reputation as a Playboy Bunny, the female version of a Player. She jumped from guy to guy until Sophomore Year where she dated Emily Nigma's older brother, Noah Nigma, until the beginning of Senior year when she found out she was pregnant with his child. She broke up with him due to this pregnancy. Madeline Nigma Eighteen year old Melissa hid her pregnancy from everyone, skipping nine months of senior year in the process. Rumors spread around the school about Melissa's 'possible' pregnancy, but were disproven when she came home and stated that she had been studying abroad. After the birth of Melissa's daughter, Madeline Nigma, she claimed on the adoption papers that she did not know the father's name. The Agency approved the adoption, Madeline Nigma became Madeline Duboir. Three years later, Madeline and her adoptive parents die in a car crash in Metropolis. REDCAT When Melissa reached twenty-twenty one years old, she upgraded her costume and became Catwoman, replacing Selina Kyle as the thieving anti-hero. On one of Melissa's nightly escapades, she met the apprentice/replacement of Jason Todd. His name was Dominique Knight. The two fought over the jade carved statue of a Cat, eventually Melissa lost to him. However, instead of leaving her for the police as he had possibly planned, Dominique rescued her as sirens began to approach the museum. They later met out of costume at a Pizza place where they fell in love with one another. An Unexpected Addition Melissa and Dominique discover after only dating a few months that Mel had gotten pregnant. They prepare for the unexpected arrival with joy, making the office in Melissa's apartment a Nursery for their addition. Nine months later, Melissa births a baby boy whom they decide to name Charles. The couple decide to keep the baby, not just because they fell in love with him at first sight but because Melissa didn't want to lose a second child. Black Mask Takeover Two years after the birth of Dominique & Melissa's son, Black Mask takes over City Hall and declares himself Mayor. Roman Sionis Aka The Black Mask was a Mob Boss who had control over many areas of Gotham City except for Bane's Territory in the south east corner of Gotham, Joker's Territory in the West/Southwest corner of Gotham, and the North/Northwest corners of Gotham which were under the control of the Maroni & Falcone Mob Gangs. One day he walked up to City Hall and shot both the Mayor and the Mayor's assistant (Melissa Kyle). The Mayor died and Melissa was rushed to the hospital. Soon after, he declared himself the Mayor of Gotham City and dared anyone who would to oppose him. He set himself up in the Mayoral Office, the Center of Gotham and then relinquished charge of the False Face Society to his son, Ares (Jonas Wayne) To Kill a Cat Soon after declaring himself Mayor, he discovers Melissa's identity as the second Catwoman and places a hit on the retired criminal's head. Melissa, now twenty two and pregnant with her second child by Dominique, retreated from Gotham City to Bludhaven in New York City. She hoped Richard Grayson, a police officer by day and a vigilante known as Nightwing by night, could help her hide. Richard helps Melissa find an apartment to live in where she could blend in. Emily Nigma, Melissa's long term friend/fellow Gotham Siren takes the bounty on Catwoman II's head and uses traffic camera's to find her friend. When she arrives at Melissa's apartment, the soon to be mother of two is sceptical of how her friend had found her but when Emily explains how, she relaxes. Mel gets a reminder on her phone that she has a Doctor's appointment. She says that she would cancel to be able to spend the day with her. Emily tells Melissa she shouldn't risk anything by not going to the doctor so she offered to drive her friend there. On the way to the hospital, the car that Emily and Melissa are in gets hit by a large truck, causing Melissa to hit her head on the dashboard, giving her a concussion. Emily escaped with a few scratches and disappears. Paramedics arrive on the scene and tend to Melissa. She wakes up in the hospital to discover that her baby had miscarried. Dominique arrived later on and comforted her as best as he could. Dylan and Daniella Kyle A year after the loss of her third child, whom would have been named Emily after Melissa's best friend, Mel decided to adopt. She went to the orphanage of her origin and found that she immediately fell in love with a pair. Melissa would have just adopted one of them, but the way they clung to one another made her realize she could never separate them. The two she adopted were twins, Dylan & Daniella who had been left on the doorstep much like Melissa had been. She spoke with Sally Beckett, who was still the caretaker of the orphanage and adopted them straight away. The Fall of Black Mask TBA Relationships Inner Circle Emily Nigma Melissa Kyle and Emily Nigma have been best friends for as long as Mel can remember. She would go over to Emily's place (Riddler's Hideout) while her mother went out to parties. She is a big part of Melissa's life in both a positive and negative way, having accidentally caused Melissa to develop hydrophobia as a child. Rachel Isley Another one of Melissa's closest friends. Melissa met Rachel when Selina dropped Melissa off at Ivy's Garden. Rachel taught Melissa how nature can be apart of life's every aspect, giving Melissa a new respect for plant life. Maehem Quinn Mae is one of Joker & Harley Quinn's eldest children. Maehem Quinnzel and Melissa clicked right away, possibly because Mel had been so close to Mae's sister Xenia. Anarchy Napier Andy Napier and Melissa Kyle fight over dogs and cats all the time. But, despite this they are actually quite good friends. He is the son of The Joker and Harley Quinn, he is also obsessed with Mae's St. Charles Spaniel. Other Criminals Xenia Quinn One of Melissa's good friends but not considered within her inner circle. Xenia is the younger sister of Maehem Quinn and Anarky Napier. She hangs around the criminals of Gotham's Underground to gather intel for the Batman. Jack Napier Jr. Younger brother of Xenia, Maehem, and Anarky. Son of Harley Quinn and The Joker. Melissa stays away from JJ on a regular basis due to JJ being insane like his father and detatched from everything. Mallory Dent Mallory, despite having the same problems as her father, is down to earth and helps Melissa on occasion with heists. However, she doesnt share her father's temper. Flint Karlo The son of Basil Karlo aka the first Clayface. As children, Flint and Melissa met at The Riddler's Hideout. They got along well and she liked to watch him use his powers. As adults, Flint and Melissa have communication issues but still considerable allies to one another. Terrance Tetch Melissa and Terrance do not have the best of relationships as he had once tried to give her to his father Jervis Tetch. This however was a prank devised by Terrance and Emily to teach Melissa a lesson on Loyalty. Whitney Jones Whitney Jones is the youngest daughter of Waylon Jones. She is often called Koloana or Lady Reptilia. Her relationship to Melissa is unknown as they have never been accomplices of one another. Jackson Fries Youngest and only son of Victor Fries. As a two year old toddler, Jackson was taken from his home and sent to live with Charles and Lorraine Fries, his known living relatives. He was later taken in by Argus when his grandparents died. They wanted to know if he had a carrier gene of Nora Fries' fatal disease. They experimented on him and eventually the experimentation gave him Cryogenic abilities. He escaped Argus and has on many occasion met with Melissa Kyle. Crystalia Fries Eldest and only daughter of Victor & Nora Fries. When she was four years old, she was found in a closetFormer Villainess. Chester Cobblepot Chester Cobblepot is the adoptive son of Oswald Cobblepot. He was found by The Penguin in Central Park. Feeling pity for the boy, Oswald took him in and named him Chester. When the boy grew, Oswald taught him business and eventually named him as the sole inheritor of the Cobblepot fortune and the Iceberg Lounge. Felix Crane Sophia Maroni Amelia Falcone Enemies Roman Sionis The Black Mask and Melissa Kyle have clashed on many occassion. As a teenage thief, Melissa stole from him. He eventually captured her and tried to force out information about Batman and Robin. Robin aka Damian Wayne rescued her before Roman could break her will, however her body would later be covered in 65% healed scar tissue. Later in Melissa's life, Roman took over Gotham City and named himself Mayor. Out of revenge, he placed a bounty on The Bat-Family's Heads and also placed a bounty on Melissa Kyle's head after learning that she was the feline who'd stolen from him. Romance Damian Wayne As the teenaged feline Catgirl, Melissa developed a crush on Robin aka Damian before discovering their blood relation. She teased him frequently to provoke him into a chase even if she hadnt done anything wrong. Noah Nigma During Melissa's high school years at Gotham High she dated Noah Elias Nigma. The son of The Riddler and brother of Melissa's best friend, Emily. The two made a promise to each other that they would never become their parents. Melissa broke up with him before senior year when she found out he'd gotten her pregnant (unplanned). Rico Dorrance Rico Dorrance is the son of the super villain Bane. Prior to meeting Dominique, Melissa dated Rico Dorrance. The two were very close but had little in common. Melissa and Rico broke up when Rico moved away from Gotham to get away from the shadow of his father. Dominique Knight Melissa and Dominique met when they both tried to steal a large diamond. He defeated her and made off with the diamond nearly leaving her for the cops. He returned, helping her escape thus creating the connection between them which sparked their relationship. Powers and Abilities Powers Melissa Kyle has no actual powers but due to years (since 10 years old) she has enhanced agiliity, strength, etc. Abilities Melissa is trained in advanced martial arts, stealth, seductive escape techniques, and gymnastics. Strength Level Melissa can only lift a little over her current weight (anywhere between 120lbs to 130 lbs). Weaknesses As a mother, Melissa fears losing her children to death and or losing her children to a crime or hero life. Paraphernalia Weapons * Pocket Knife * Pepper Spray * Handcuffs * Leather Whip * Diamond Studded Claws Melissa carries a pocket knife, pepper spray, and a pair of handcuff's she'd copped from Robin as a child in her purse during the day. At night, Melissa carries her mother's whip and sharpened metal claws. Transportation * Minivan : Melissa owns a Minivan to travel around the city with her kids. *'Motorcycle' : During Melissa's crime days, she owned a motorcycle to get around the city, it was modified to be silenced like a silencer on the gun. Notes * Melissa Kyle was created for purposes of role playing on Instagram * Melissa was created on August 29th 2013 Disclaimer Any comic book character mentioned are owned by DC Comics/Warner Bros Entertainment. I do not claim anything but the characters who do not exist in the comics. Some of these characters belong to my friends. These characters are mostly based on DC comics with tad changes to also fit the Arrow TV series. Instagram Series www.instagram.com/arrow.rpseries www.instagram.com/arrowverse.cast Link to Melissa's Page www.instagram.com/c.atgirl Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Batfamily Category:Female Anti Heroes